


fall

by jaimelanniser



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimelanniser/pseuds/jaimelanniser
Summary: Sansa gets a little overenthusiastic about fall.





	fall

Sansa gasped, her hand falling down to clutch at Jaime’s forearm.

“What?” he jumped a little, immediately scanning around them. “What is it?”

“It’s happening!” Sansa squealed, turning to look at him, her eyes bright with excitement, and bounced up and down on her feet a little as she pointed behind her at a tree.

Jaime looked at said tree up and down, narrowing his eyes as he tried to figure out what exactly was happening. “What are you–?”

“Fall!” she interrupted him, breaking away from him to rush over to the tree, which, now that he looked at it closely, had orange leaves on its branches, and a few scattered around the base.

Honestly, if she hadn’t nearly given him a heart attack, he would find this a lot more endearing. Call him old and jaded, but he did not see the excitement in seasons changing. Regardless, he walked up to where Sansa was currently aiming her phone at the pile of leaves on the floor.

“You are  _such_  a girl,” he pointed out, an eyebrow cocked in her direction, chancing a glance around them to see if people were staring.

Sansa turned to glare at him. “Yes, I’m a girl, now shut up and let me enjoy things. Hold my latte,” she demanded, and Jaime found himself holding the Starbucks cup as his girlfriend took what she called  _aesthetic_  photos of orange leaves.

“Fall is my favourite season and you are  _not_  ruining it for me,” she informed him, grabbing her braid and adjusting it over her scarf, then stepping closer to the tree and reaching out for him. “Come, we’re taking a selfie.”

“ _Sansa…”_

_“Jaime!”  
_

As usual, he relented. It was so easy to give Sansa what she wanted, so wonderful when she was pleased. So he went, standing behind her as she directed him, and tucked his chin over her shoulder.

Their smiling faces reflected back at him on the screen of her phone, and he couldn’t help but notice how neatly her hair looked with the red brown tint of the leaves behind them.

And how well they looked together.

Sansa smiled her picture smile – not her real smile, the pretty close-lipped one she saved for selfies – and tilted her head a bit. There was a bit of a breeze and her hair was flying out of its braid near the front, and as she snapped a few pictures, Jaime found himself fixated on the couple that they made.

Because it was so easy to please her, he turned his face and pressed a kiss to her cheek while she tapped at her phone, and then, when she turned her own to kiss him on the lips and kept taking pictures, he didn’t pull away.

What did he care if she put those online? Let the whole world see that Jaime Lannister was good enough for Sansa Stark. Let them see that the most beautiful woman in the world wanted to kiss him.

She was grinning when they finally ended the photoshoot. Jaime handed her back her latte. “Help me think of a witty caption,” she asked him as they resumed their walk, his hand around her shoulders, keeping her warm.

“Do I look good?” he threatened with raised eyebrows.

Sansa rolled her eyes at him. “You  _always_  look good. You’re basically sculpted out of marble.”

Jaime laughed, leaning in to kiss the top of her head. “Gimme,” he beckoned at her phone with his fingers until she handed it to him. He pulled up the picture; it was cute, if cheesy.

So he tapped at the keys and turned the screen over to Sansa so she could see his suggested caption: ‘Fall-ing in love with you.'


End file.
